


Suck and Blow

by alt_er_otp (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alt_er_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly party game that has a Rhinky ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck and Blow

The alcohol was already making Rhett’s head fuzzy. He had only had a cup and a half, but it was some strong liquor that someone’s older brother had managed to get a hold of, and it was taking a strong hold of Rhett’s senses. Every sense seemed dulled, but at the same time the room seemed so much more vibrant and energetic.

He put his arm around the girl he’d come with, Amber, and looked over to his other side at Link, who likewise had his arm around Missy. Rhett could tell he too was under the influence of the drink, as the usually timid boy was uncharacteristically flirting with his date, and planting occasional kisses on her cheek and lips. She giggled and flirted back, and so Rhett instinctively turned to Amber and kissed her, almost feeling like he didn’t want to be left behind. Amber responded with a coy smile.

Suddenly, there was a voice that piped up, ‘Let’s play suck and blow.’

It was Jessica, a very feisty and confident girl known by all to be the life of the party. Little shocked her, and many followed suit and were easy going about most things that happened at parties. It was almost like an unspoken rule. What happens at the party, stays at the party.

She immediately placed a business card she had found on the table in front of her on her puckered lips, sucking on the flat face of the card gently so it rested there without using her hands. She enthusiastically kissed a boy beside her with the card between their lips and he sucked on the card, so when she blew on it to let go, it was now attached to him.

The boy did the same to a girl that was on his other side without hesitation, and so this pattern followed along the large circle of friends that were huddled in the living room. The idea was to carry this on to the person next to you with as much speed as possible, and if the card dropped you were in danger of kissing the person you were trying to pass the card on to. The rule was it had to be between two people standing next to each other, regardless of gender, so the stakes were raised as boys and girls alike tried to keep the card intact.

The card was eventually passed on to Amber from Michael, and she bent her head up fast to place the card on Rhett’s lips. Rhett, being the competitive type, didn’t hesitate in the slightest at turning to the person next to him and attempting to place the card on their lips.

The first thing Rhett noticed was that when he placed his lips on the person’s next to him, he felt a soft, warm mouth and not papery hardness. Usually at this realisation, he would have jerked up and groaned at losing, but the alcohol made his desire flare deep in him at having connecting with a full pair of lips that tasted so familiar and inviting. He forgot where he was momentarily, and instinct took over as he moved passionately against the lips. The person had been still so far, but Rhett moving against them had caused a change in the person’s response and Rhett felt a soft moan come from them. He growled back and his tongue slipped out and licked the other’s bottom lip tentatively. The other’s tongue licked back and soon their tongues were intertwined, all the while his brain trying to catch up with his body. He put out a hand to caress the jawline of his kissing partner, and suddenly his brain came up with something. Rhett had received the card from Amber who was on his left side. He wasn’t kissing her. The person on his right side that he was trying to give the card to had been…

Link.

Rhett opened his eyes and pulled away abruptly. His hand was still on Link’s jaw and his face was inches away. Link had opened his eyes too out of surprise from the sudden stop, but his eyelids were limp as he still tried to come out of his lusty haze. He looked up at Rhett and Rhett looked down into the dilated pools that were Link’s eyes. There was this tiny voice at the back of his mind that said he should feel disgusted with what had just happened, but it was completely overwhelmed by the desire he felt to pull Link in for another makeout session. Link too felt the urge to kiss Rhett again, throwing caution to the wind as the alcohol caused the desire he felt to burn hot.

What neither of them had noticed was that when Rhett had accidentally pressed his lips to Link’s, the party circle had gone wild, whooping and cheering coming from all sides, as they had prolonged the kiss. To them, it seemed Rhett had carried on the kiss as a joke, and they all laughed good-heartedly.

‘Wow, you know how to play, Rhett.’ Jessica smirked.

Rhett shrugged, and placed his hands in his pockets.

Link’s eyes had started watering as his reaction to what had just happened. He stared at Rhett, trying to comprehend in his blurry mind what he was feeling. All he could make out was that he wanted to kiss Rhett again.

The game ensued and Rhett made the excuse that him and Link needed to go wash their mouths out. He dragged Link by the crook of his arm to the bathroom, closed the door and pushed him against the wall firmly.

‘Gosh, Rhett, I’m sorry.’ Link said with a now scared look on his face, ‘I didn’t mean to enjoy it so much.’

Rhett smirked at the lack of a filter Link now had on his words, and kissed him passionately, pressing him into the wall until their bodies were completely against each other’s. Their tongues were in each other’s mouths, tasting one another hungrily, and Rhett grinded his hips against Link. Link pulled away momentarily to moan, and placing his hands on Rhett’s hips he pulled him closer. They just stayed like that for the longest time, moving against each other and kissing each other, hands occasionally exploring under shirts and moaning into each other’s mouths. It was clear to both of them now where things were headed, and Rhett broke away finally to say something.

‘I don’t know how to do this.’ He breathed against Link’s lips, ‘I’ve never done it before.’

Link looked up at Rhett, and his blue eyes glittered playfully as he smiled.

‘Guess we’re gonna have a fun time finding out.’


End file.
